HalfBloods of Olympic Proportions:The Soul Stealer
by Rainbow The Fish-Pony
Summary: Just your everyday non-average teenage demigods going on an everyday non-average dangerous quest. What could possibly go wrong? EVERYTHING. Set 2 years after the Last Olympian. On hiatus.
1. I Build Legos With A Titan

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first story, so I'm kinda nervous. If you catch any mistakes, grammar, spelling, etc. then send me a message, and I'll fix it. I know this is probably one of the most overused storylines here, but give it a chance! I won't mention the next Great Prophecy in this story, but if all goes well, I might make a sequel to this. WARNING: I'm writing this story down in a notebook, and then typing it up here. These are freakishly long chapters, but bear with me. So without further ado, enjoy my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO; if I did, Nico would get a much bigger part :). I also do not own Care Bears or Hades' toga (not that I want to…)**

**Half-Bloods of Olympic Proportions **

**Chapter 1: I Build Legos With a Titan**

"Get a room!"**(A/N: I know, overused line too. Don't judge!)** I groaned at the couple making googly eyes at each other on the other side if the Poseidon cabin. They've been going out for two years, yet they still don't understand that no one wants to be around when they decide to get all sentimental. Including me. _Especially_ me. I threw a pillow at them once they started to lean in.

"Here's an even better idea," said Percy, after he dislodged the pillow from his dace. "Why don't you go into another one?" His sea-green eyes flashed with annoyance.

"This is my cabin, I can do whatever I want. Unlike Annabeth, who's breaking the rules just being here." I peered at her; she was blushing, being the rule lover that she is. Yes, I read the camp rule book.

"But I was here first." Percy responded. "How old am I?"

"Eighteen." I muttered.

"And how old are you?" He pretended to think.

"Fifteen, but sixteen in a few weeks!" I protested.

"So? You're still younger than me. That makes me the boss of you!"

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Are _not._"

"Am _too._"

"ARE NOT!"

"AM -"

"Guys! Shut up!" yelled Annabeth. Then she mumbled something like, "immature idiots." That's Annabeth for you. We all just ended up glaring at each other from different sides of the room, too stubborn to break the silence.

Oh, I probably should introduce myself. Excuse my rudeness. The name's Alec Anderson. **(A/N: It took me forever to come up with this name, but I like it. It's catchy…) **But you can call me Alec, Poseidon's Favorite Son (No matter what Percy says), Your Excellency, etc. Whatever works. Anyway, you're probably thinking, _who the heck are you?_ Let me make it easier and use my soon-to-be adoptive last name: Jackson. So now you're thinking, _Jackson… Hey! You wouldn't happen to be, by any chance, related to-_ Yeah, I am. I'm related to Percy Jackson. Yes, THE Percy Jackson. The one from the Great Prophecy. A child of the Big Three. The one who saved Olympus. I could go on and on, but you get the point.

I was his infamous brother. After Percy made the gods swear on the River Styx to claim their children, a satyr found me and brought me here, to Camp Half-Blood. Like most campers, I had no idea what the heck was going on. I had just learned that I wasn't fully human, and the stuff from Greek mythology still existed. That's not something you expect to hear when you're twelve with ADHD and dyslexia.

Of course, the Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis, welcomed me to camp with a prank. They thought it was hilarious to put manticore spikes on my bed right before I plopped down. I thought it was hilarious to leave bruises on their faces. Chiron thought it was hilarious to give us all kitchen duty. **(Heheh… he said DUTY. Sorry, my 10 y/o side is showing)** Anyway, once Poseidon claimed me, I met Percy. Let's just say he wasn't the nicest brother in the world to me. He got pretty annoyed that he had a sibling. And he wasn't exactly psyched to share the cabin with me. But we learned to get along. Well, most of the time.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a splash of water hit my face. I almost fell down, being so lost in my thoughts, and I caught a glimpse of an empty glass of water that was full a second ago.

"You're a dead man, Percy." I gave him my best you'll-pay-for-that-very-soon look.

"Ooh, I'm so scared of my little brother." He taunted, coming over to ruffle my hair. I was seriously thinking about biting is arm, but the door opened.

"Knock, knock," said the boy with a pale complexion and black hair said.** (NICO! I wanted to give him a bigger part, because he's awesome!) **"Wanna take a shadow travel trip, Alec?"

"Nico! Perfect timing. I thought I would be stuck with Seaweed Brain over here."

Percy rolled his eyes. "The feeling is mutual, Kelp Face."

"Hey, stop taking me nicknames!" Annabeth complained.

I gave them a mock salute. "I'm outta here. I'll be back for dinner." I was halfway out the door, when I knew it was the perfect time. "But first," I grinned at Percy. "I think you ego needs to be brought back down to earth." I winked at him and closed the door. A second later, I heard him crying out in frustration, trying to get out of the fault line prison I just made him.

"Nice one, man." Nico and I high-fived each other.

"Alright, where to?"

He smiled mischievously. "I'm in the mood to visit Bob."

"Let's go!"

And with another high-five, we shadow travelled to the Underworld.

* * *

"Aa-AACHOOO!" My sneeze echoed through the halls of Hades' palace.

"Dude! Do you WANT me to get swine flu?" Nico asked, looking disgusted.

"Sorry, shadow travelling makes me sneeze."

"It takes some getting used to. At least I'm not as tired as I used to be." He stifled a yawn. "Lemme check in with my dad first before we mess with Bob."

Like Percy and me, Nico was also a child of the Big Three. Only his dad was Hades. The Big Three are the sons of Kronos, the evil Titan Lord, and the three most powerful gods; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They made a pact after World War II to stop having children with mortals, but Zeus and Poseidon already broke it. Hades technically didn't break the pact, since Nico, and his late sister Bianca, were born before they made the promise and were kept in an enchanted hotel, but that's a completely different story. Personally, I think my dad's the coolest out of all of them, but don't tell Zeus or he'll blast my head off with a lightning bolt.

"Father? Helloooo? ANYONE HERE?" Nico's voice echoed through the empty throne room.

_Poof!_ Hades appeared on his throne, looking as frightening as ever. "No need to raise you voice in here. What do you want?" Nico and Hades had a rocky relationship. Let's just say Hades won't be getting an award for Best Father of the Year anytime soon.

"W-we were j-just stopping by to visit, Father." Nico stuttered. He was terrified of Hades. Well, who wouldn't be if your old man was Lord of the Dead and could banish you to Tartarus just because you forgot to feed the dog? (Or in this case, the hellhound) Talk about effective parenting.

"Yes, yes, well don't be too long." Hades said. "I am a very busy man. I do not wish to be bothered by… teenagers." He wrinkled his nose, as if Nico smelled like the Aegean stables. I tried to keep my temper down. Who did he think he was? He didn't have to be such a jerk. He's lucky to have any visitors at all, being the grouch he was. Jeez, who put Greek fire up his toga?

"Yes, we know how busy you are pretending not to be lonely." I said. Stupid ADHD. I silently prayed to me father that Hades wouldn't kill me. Or worse.

"I should have you sent to the deepest part of Tartarus." Hades said quietly, which made it seem more deadly. "The Titans would gladly tear you limbs apart." Thunder rumbled from above, and should've been impossible to hear in the Underworld. "But alas," He continued, sounding extremely bored. "You're Poseidon's little spawn. But you better watch it, Anderson. I might not be as forgiving next time." And with a puff of dark smoke, he disappeared.

Nico cleared his throat. "Let's find Bob, shall we?"

* * *

We went in and out of corridors and door, up and down stairs, and sometimes, right through walls. Skeletons on guard passed us by; nodding to Nico, glaring at me. When I asked Nico about that, he told me it wasn't personal.

"The dead resent the living." He told me. "Well, except for children of Hades, but only out of fear."

Finally, we came across a big room. The door was labeled "Lapetos' Bob's Room" Bob used to be a Titan named Lapetos. That is, until Percy took him on an unexpected swim in the Lythe River. **(A/N: It's from The Demigod Files)** If you get so much as a drop of water on you, your memory will be wiped clean. You'll forget your name, parents, friends, what you ate for dinner, the whole sha-bang. Luckily, being the son of Poseidon and all, Percy stayed dry while the Titan got drenched. When they got back to shore, Percy told Lapetos that his name was Bob and he was a friend. Apparently, his smarts went away with his memory, because he wasn't the sharpest blade in the armory.

As Nico and I went into the room, something crashed down, nearly squishing us into pancakes-a-la-demigods. Something big, and red. We both got out our swords: Nico, his Stygian iron sword, and me, my trusty blade Wavecrest, **(A/N: Basically like Riptide) **a gift from my father. Warily, we took a few steps, back-to-back, ready to fight.

Another giant thing fell down, this time blue. I cut it in half, while Nico hacked and slashed. I thought we were doing pretty well, until I realized it wasn't attacking back. I motioned for Nico to stop.

"What is it?" Nico asked as we got a closer look.

"Careful," I warned him. As I learned from my two years as a half-blood, nothing is safe. "It could be dangerous."

Finally, we peered at it. Then Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm terrified all right." He said sarcastically.

There, cut into little squares, courtesy of us, were the remains of a giant Legos block. I mean it was huge, easily taller than a car.

"How did it fall from the sky?" I wondered. Nico and I looked at each other.

"Bob." We said in unison.

Bob was hidden behind a massive tower of Legos. "Friends!" Bob cried happily, clapping his giant hands together. "Bob have visitors!"

"Hey Bob." I said. "What's up, man?"

"Playing Legos." He replied, stacking a green one on his tower. "Bob like Legos." Okay, so he had a mind of a kindergartener, but who could blame him?

"That's great, Bob." I said, not wanting to offend him. Just because he wasn't bright, doesn't mean he can't throw a Titan tantrum.

"Play!" He ordered. "Play with Bob!"

Trying to avoid lake-sized tears, Nico and I started to build. It was extremely hard considering that the blocks weighed more than us and Bob kept laughing and clapping. Every time we got a stack, Bob knocked it down. It went on like that all afternoon.

"Blocks go BOOM!" Bob cheered. I had a feeling he would get along great with my half brother (and Cyclops) Tyson. "Again!" he said as I dodged another Lego.

"Sorry Bob," Nico panted, checking his watch. "But we gotta go."

"Stay! Bob want play!"

"No can do, sorry. Maybe another time." I said as we inched towards the door. _Another time with lighter objects._ I added in my head.

Bob saw what we were planning to do, and blocked the doorway with Legos. "Play NOW!" He ordered, banging his fists, causing mini earthquakes.

_Distract him._ Nico mouthed behind Bob's back. Quickly, I conjured up a plan and motioned for Nico to follow my lad.

"Alright Bob, let's play!" I said cheerfully. Dang, I was a good actor.

"Yay!" Bob jumped up and down. He steered us towards the blocks.

"Just stay still and close your eyes." I told Bob. "I have a surprise for you."

"I love surprises!"

"Then be patient."

Slowly, Nico and I got to work. It's nice to have a best friend who understands your crazy ideas. After about a half an hour, we were almost finished.

"Ready yet?" Bob asked for the millionth time.

"Almost, Bob." Now I know how parents must feel in the car.

As we put the last few blocks in place, Bob decided that we were taking too long. "NO MORE WAITING!" He said, roaring. "SURPRISE NOW!"

"Okay, Bob," Nico said, putting the last Lego in. "You can open your eyes now."

He opened his eyes. "Huh? What is this?" He demanded.

"A fortress." I yelled as we dashed across the room. "Have fun!"

"Come back!" He cried, easily smashing our Lego tower down, giving us just enough time to escape.

We slammed and locked the door shut, hearing the muffled cries of Bob the Titan as he threw Legos at the wall.

"Next time," Nico huffed. "We're buying him Care Bears."

Then we shadow travelled back to camp.

**So how'd you like? The first two chapters aren't much action, but I just wanted to introduce all the characters. There might be a lot of explaining, but I wanted it to sound as book-y as I can. My relatives are going to visit, and they're using my room, with my computer, so I won't update for a while. 2 weeks, at least. Sigh… Anyway, review! Tell me what you think, anything I can fix, any story ideas, anything at all! (I hope I didn't sound desperate…*You are!* Shut up self! *You shut up!*)**


	2. I Make A New Friend Behind A Rock

**Hey guys! Gah, I'm a slow typer, and this chapter is 6 pgs longer. Thanks a ton for the reviews and such! Special thanks to my friend, Sarah, for first comment! Woot woot! Anyway, new OC coming up. I didn't particularly like this chapter-I tried to make this as less mushy as I could, but basically, she's supposed to be really pretty. A bit more re-explaining again, but also an explanation for those of you wondering why Alec has earth powers. Back to the story!**

**(DISCLAIMER: My name is Nick Niordan and I WILL own PJO! *Insert evil laugh w/ cough*)**

**Half-Bloods of Olympic Proportions: The Soul Stealer** (wasn't on last chapter because the "soul stealer" part was last minute)

**Chapter 2: I Make A New Friend Behind A Rock**

The next day, I caught up with Nico after breakfast.

"Hey man," I said. "You don't look so good."

Nico rubbed his bloodshot eyes and ruffled his untidy black hair. "I had a dream last night." He lowered his voice, looking to make sure no one was within hearing distance.

"What was it about?" I whispered, leading us to an unoccupied stone bench. Demigod dreams were usually visions about the past, present, or future, or had a hiding meaning in them.

"The prophecy." Nico said. I shivered. My brother was in the Great Prophecy a couple years back. After the Second Titan War, the then-new oracle, Rachel, had said another one.

"Didn't Apollo say the last prophecy took seventy years to happen? It's only been two years, so why-"

"I don't know. I saw the gods on Mount Olympus, having a meeting. I don't remember it all, but Apollo said he didn't expect it to happen so soon. And something about it not being Kronos this time, something worse…" He stopped, looking worried. That was a nice way to start a morning.

"Something worse? What could be worse than Kronos?" I wondered. Kronos had almost defeated the gods twice.

"I'm not sure. My dream ended at that."

"We should tell Chiron." Chiron always knows what to do.

"Alright," He agreed. "After sword practice." And with that, we went off to our activities.

The rest of the day went quickly. I wasn't really paying attention, which was how I almost got fried alive on the lava wall. At archery, I did a lot worse than usual, which is saying a lot. Something about archery and Poseidon children didn't mix. After I apologized for almost hitting Chiron in the head (again), he decided to cut archery practice short. I wanted to tell him about Nico's dream, but I promised to wait until sword practice, which was next. Turns out, we never did get the chance to tell Chiron. It would be easier to say that a group of _empousas_ interrupted us, but that wasn't the case.

As Percy and I, making the whole Poseidon cabin, entered the arena, the Hermes, Ares, Athena, and Hades cabins were already sparring. Nico had waited for me, and of course, so did Annabeth for Percy. As she ran over to give Percy a kiss and a hug, I looked away with disgust clearly written on my face. PDA, ew. Couldn't they last two minutes without missing each other? Ah, I love the life of a bachelor.

"Where's my hug and kiss?" Nico teased, coming over to me.

"Sorry. I'll be sure to remember next time." I shot back as we all walked further into the arena.

Suddenly, and ugly voice sneered from behind us. "Well, look who it is. The girlies, and Annabeth."

"Shut up, Russell." I rolled my eyes, turning to face the annoying Ares camper. "At least we have people who actually enjoy our company." **(A/N: OOH! BURRNNN!****)**

"Keep dreaming, A-lick** (Alec)**-Hades'-shorts. Oh wait, di Angelo over here already does that." Russell's ugly goons laughed with him.

"At least Hades' shorts smell better than you." Nico retorted. **(A/N: DOUBLE BURN!****)**

"You wanna go, Death Boy?"

"Bring it on, Pig Head!" Okay, technically, Ares' symbol was a boar, but Pig Head sounded much catchier. Plus, when Nico is angry, you don't correct him. That's a big no-no.

Russell pulled his dagger from its pouch, and Nico summoned his Stygian sword from the ground. Chiron was nowhere to be found. Where's a centaur when you need one? Russell raised his dagger, pointing at Nico's chest. Nico also raised his weapon, aiming at Russell's head. I was thinking about stopping the fight with the risk of ending up in Alec pie, when the calm voice I was waiting for said,

"Boys, settle down. You are setting a bad example for the younger campers."

"Sorry Chiron." Nico and Russell grumbled.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and turned around to thank Chiron when I saw who had just appeared next to him.

"Ares." I said, groaning inwardly. My least favorite god grunted in greeting, before glaring at Nico. Ever since Percy had his dispute with Ares, the war god decided to hold a grudge on all of Poseidon's children. Lucky me.

His eye sockets were empty, only fire burning through his sunglasses. Right now, they were a blue-ish-purple, signaling that whoever made him angry better run. And that somebody was Nico. Well, it was nice knowing him.

"You." The god said, motioning to Nico. "Let's have a little talk."

"M-me?" Nico's voice cracked. **(A/N: Haha, puberty…) **

"Was there another idiot messing with my son?" Ares glanced at me. I was suddenly fascinated by my shoelaces. Sorry, Nico, you're on your own.

"I didn't think so." He continued. "Come. Now."

Nico gulped, gave a smirking Russell a death glare and left with a pleading looked at Chiron.

"Ares." Chiron warned. " You know Hades won't approve."

"I know, I know. I won't kill the little runt. I'll just teach him a lesson." Nico wasn't exactly reassured as Ares led him into the woods, probably so no one could hear his screams.

"Oh, by the way, we have a new camper." Chiron announced, as if nothing happened. No one really paid attention, because after the gods swore to claim their kids, a new camper showed up every few days. He stepped aside and brought someone forward.

She was a blondish-brunette **(A/N: Which I've been informed is called "bronde")**. She seemed pretty athletic, lean and slightly muscular. Her eyes were a light hazel **(Hey, everyone has different eye colors!)**, almost gold. But no like evil-titan-lord-who-plans-on-destroying-world gold, but like the sun. Gods, she was pretty. If I dare say (which I won't out loud, if like my face the way it is) prettier than Aphrodite, goddess of love herself. I would know, I met her a couple times during her visits to her "favorite couple of the century", Percy and Annabeth.

I wasn't the only one who noticed. Campers stopped fighting and looked. Most of the girls glanced and continued battling, but the guys kept staring. Chiron cleared his throat,

"Everyone." He said. "Meet our newest camper, Leia." **(A/N: I know, abusing these author notes, but I'd like to say, for the record, I felt all special because I thought I came up with a pretty original name until my cousin told me a few days ago that there's a Princess Leia in Star Wars. Grr.) **

"Determined or undetermined?" a camper shouted.

"Haven't received a signal yet."

The girl–Leia–looked massively confused. I felt sympathy toward her. I felt the same way learning about all this demigod stuff. Maybe I could help her out a bit, I wouldn't mind getting to know her.

Apparently, lots of people had the same idea. Guys started walking toward her, but Chiron added, "Annabeth, why don't you show our new camper around?"

Annabeth nodded. "Sure Chiron." She turned toward Leia. ""Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. You're going to have so much fun here!" Percy gave the new girl a weird smile and a wave, but Annabeth glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs.

After Annabeth led her on a tour of the cabins, campers started whispering.

"What's her name again?"

"Probably Aphrodite daughter."

"I'm hungry.."

You get the picture. Anyway, people started to spar again. With both of our partners gone, Percy and I decided to battle each other. We were both pretty good, evenly matched. He had more experience and skill, while I was quicker and more energetic. Pretty soon, we decided we were done for the day and headed to the cooler, no clear winner. Annabeth had come back from showing Leia around.

"Any idea who her godly parent is?" Percy asked.

"Not really." That's strange. Usually Annabeth knows everything, something she constantly reminds me of. "I think she might be a–"

She was interrupted by someone coming out of the woods, smoking and coughing.

"I'm guessing he took it well?" I asked Nico.

He glared at me, still coughing up smoke. "Shut up."

Annabeth, Percy, and I laughed along with a few campers as Nico tried to put out the fires that singed holes in his shirt. When he got them all out, he reached to grab a water bottle.

"This is why you don't fight with an Ares camper, or any camper, for that matter." Annabeth scolded. She could be such a mom sometimes.

"Are you kidding me?" Nico narrowed his eyes at Russell, who cracked up once he saw him come out of the forest. "This means war."

"That's exactly what Ares wants." I told him. See, this is why he's not a son of Athena.

"Don't worry." He reassured me. "I'll keep my cool." Annabeth pointed as Nico turned his back toward us. Percy and I burst out laughing.

"What?" Nico demanded.

"You'll keep your cool alright." Percy chuckled.

Nico looked, and groaned as he started to put out the huge fire on his behind.

I sat down at the dining pavilion. Since Poseidon was trying to be more faithful to his wife, it was only me and Percy at the table. Most tables, excluding Nico at the Hades table, were full after the gods made their promise. The Zeus table was also empty, because Thalia had become a Hunter, and Hera was fed up with his affairs. The Artemis table was empty too, obviously because she swore to be a maiden forever.**(A/N: Important detail!)** But they kept a table in honor of her, because gods are very sensitive people. I'm just surprised I didn't get killed just for saying that. I glanced at the Hermes table. Leia was surrounded by the Hermes guys. They were acting all friendly, maybe a little too friendly, to her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Earth to Alec!" Percy was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said, real nonchalant, turning red as he looked at the direction I was staring.

"It's time to sacrifice." He got up, following the other campers. "And by the way, she's out of your league. What happened to Thalia?" **(What's that? Love interests? So the plot thickens...)**

I turned redder, like a walking tomato. "Go to Hades."

We followed the other campers to the bronze brazier. When I was at the front of the line, I dropped the reddest strawberry into the fire. "To Poseidon." I murmured. _Hey, Dad, I wouldn't mind if you gave Percy a muzzle._ Thunder boomed. I guess he minded.

Once everybody sat back down, Mr. D, our camp director, stretched and got up slowly. That lazy bum. And his leopard print shirt wasn't exactly making a fashion statement. He glared at me, as if reading my thoughts. _Sorry, Your Winey-ness. Don't strangle me with grapevines. _Mr. D rolled his eyes andcleared his throat. Hmm, maybe he could read my mind.

"Alright, you ungrateful brats." Mr. D said, being his usual loving self. "It's the start of another summer." A few first-time campers didn't know better and started clapping, but quieted down once Mr. D gave them his famous look. "Yeah, whatever, cheer all you want. Just don't expect me to be happy that you're here. Capture-the-flag tonight. Remember, no maiming. On second thought, I'd rather you kill each other. Less of you punks to deal with."

"Mr. D." Chiron said.

"Sorry, Chiron." The wine god acted surprised. "I didn't mean to offend anyone. Not really. Anyway, here are the teams for capture-the-flag. The blue team will be Athena, Hermes, Apollo, and Hades cabins on Poseidon's team." He paused to yawn, just to show us how bored he was. "And the red team, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and of course, Dionysus cabins on Ares' team." The Ares table made a weird grunting sound, which is basically their cheering. "Okay, go to your stupid little campfire and leave me alone."

As we got up to go to the sing-along, I spotted the new girl in the crowd. I decided to have a nice chat with her, before the Stoll brothers messed with her mind.

"Hey," I said as I finally caught up with her. Jeez, she walked fast. "How's camp treating you?" Wait, I forgot to tell her my name. Smart…

"Fine. People here are just a little too welcoming."

As if to prove her point, some random Athena camper walked up to us. "Hi! My name's Mitchell. You're the new girl, right?"

Leia sighed, as if this happened a lot, which I guessed it did. "Yes." She said in monotone, like routine. There was an awkward pause.

"Well, good luck out there at capture-the-flag!" Mitchell said, finally getting it through his thick skull that the conversation wasn't going anywhere. Athena children might be smart, but they were lousy when it came to social lives.

She nodded as he walked away. I snickered silently. You have to be careful with who you like here, because until new campers are determined, you might have a crush on your half-sibling. The only guys who didn't like her yet were the Apollo campers. She felt like a sister to them, they said.**(A/N: Another important detail! :O. I hate this part, I have to keep mentioning how pretty and awesome Leia is, but I don't want to make it seem like she's a Mary-Sue, which she will NOT be.)**

We had reached the campfire. After another awkward moment, Leia went to sit with by her Hermes friends, while I searched for Nico. He was lurking in the shadows. Typical son of Hades.

"Sup." I greeted him, sitting down next to him. Silence. I realized he was staring wide-eyed at something. "What?" It better not be Ares…

I followed his gaze . of course he was looking at Leia. **(A/N: AHH! Sorry, but yet another freaking Mary-Sue detail. *Bashes head*)**

"Who's that?" He tried to act casual.

"Weren't you…Oh, that's right, you had your little, er, talk with Ares. I smirked as Nico cringed. "That's the new girl, Leia."

"I miss everything. What is she? An Aphrodite?" He had his fair share of unpleasant encounter with them. **(Aww... they're chasing girls, they've gone through puberty! My little boys are growing up...Wait, that sounded pedophile-ish…)**

"Nah, undetermined. Let's go get some marshmallows I'm starved." We both went to the ever growing line.

After the camp fire, it was time for capture-the-flag. We chattered excitedly. It was the first game of the year. You may be asking yourself, _What's the big deal? It's just a game._ Well, repeat those words to any camper, and they will gladly rip your head off. Here at Camp Half-Blood, we take capture-the-flag very, _very_ seriously. It was so boring being cooped up doing the same routine over and over again, and it's especially hard with this camp full of ADHD kids. So, to keep us entertained, or as Mr. D put it, not picking our noses or trashing his strawberry fields or whatever it is "you brats do." Capture-the-flag was always different, always unpredictable. Last summer, the Aphrodite cabin pulled a huge upset over the Athena cabin. Who knew that hair product would make such a good trap?

As usual, Annabeth was planning the entire game. Since Athena's the goddess of battle, Annabeth had Daedalus's laptop was filled with battle plans.

"Percy, front line with Malcolm. Take half of the Athena cabin to the left and half of the Hermes cabin to right. They probably expect a big group in the middle, so we'll only have one person go." Annabeth looked at every single one of us, like a college professor making sure her students were paying attention to her, which we usually didn't do. I knew she would give this part to me, because we had an agreement. I wouldn't tell Chiron about her sneaking into my cabin after curfew, as long as she gave me important parts in capture-the-flag.

"Nico," she said. "Do you mind going?" We so had an agreement! And is she smirking at me?

Nico shook his head."I'm fine with that."

"Okay then," Annabeth continued. "Moving on to defense-"

"Wait!" I said. "I'm always on offense! What do you think you're doing?" Ooh, I'm getting a bad look from Percy. "Some child of Athena you are."

"Well, I _was_ going to let you guard the flag," Annabeth stared at me, probably trying to give me the worst job possible. "But now you can be on border patrol with the rest of the Hermes cabin." Instantly, the Hermes cabin and I started complaining. Sitting and waiting for the enemy on border patrol is the worst possible job for a kid with ADHD. _Note to self, never make fun of a child of Athena's intelligence._

"The rest of you," Annabeth continued. "Scatter yourselves on our territory. When you hear the signal," She rolled her eyes. The one time we let Percy make the signal, it always ends up stupid. "Defend the borderline. I'll guard the flag. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay then," Percy said. Huddle up. On three, Team Poseidon."

"TEAM POSEIDON!"

"Team Poseidon." I muttered, as we raced to the woods.

I reluctantly walked to my station near the creek. I nodded to the Hermes campers. At least I wouldn't be alone. Plus, the Hermes cabin was highly entertaining. The Stoll brothers were doing what they do best, betting. This time, it was about who was going to try to capture our flag. Connor was betting on Clarisse, my brother's old arch enemy, while Travis betted on Russell. With any luck, both of them would come. I saw Leia, wearing battle armor a few sizes too big for her. Did they do this to all new campers on purpose? She carried her sward awkwardly, like she wasn't comfortable with it. I guess it wasn't balanced or something.

We set up and tensed into our usual stances. Chiron went through the usual rules, no killing or maiming. "_No_ maiming," Chiron emphasized, looking at the Ares campers. Well, what would you expect from the kids of the war god? "Heroes, BEGIN!"

Cheers and war cries erupted from both sides. You could hear the clanging of swords, footsteps, and a whole lot of cursing. We waited. And waited. Mosquitoes buzzed in our faces. A few Hermes campers started to wrestle. Others looked bored and started chatting. That won't give us away for sure. Only a few of us kept watch. Two minutes later, everybody gave up. Yes, we have some seriously long attention spans. We lay down, trying to cool off in the hot summer weather.

"This is really boring," A Hermes guy said. "Maybe we can sneak-"

"Shh," I whispered, frowning. "Do you hear something?"

My question was answered by a rustling behind some shrubbery. The group tensed, tip-toeing forward. I reached toward the bushes and pulled away a few branches to find-

"Squirrels?" Another camper said. "Ooh, better call for back-up."

"Shut up." I said. "That might've been the other team."

"Hopefully we won't get attacked by, gods forbid, _nuts_. That would be too much for-"

"AIIEYAYEEYAH!" screamed a voice from above.

"What the Hades?" the camper yelled.

A group Ares kids jumped from the trees. It would have been impressive, their aerial attack, if they didn't ruin it by yelling AII-, yeah, whatever they said. They surrounded our group, crushing any hope of getting help. I saw Russell sneering at me under his helmet in the midst of the group.

"My dad may have gotten even with Death Boy," He said. "But now it's my turn to get you back!"

"Wow, always needing you dad to fight your battles. Talk about tough." I retorted.

Russell gritted his teeth. "That's it. CHARGE!"

Russell tackled me to the ground as he rest of his team surged forward to meet the Hermes defense. He swiped at me with his sword, leaving a deep, good size cut on my arm. I heard someone scream out in agony. I think it was me.

Russell turned around, looking to see how his ugly friends were doing. I kicked him hard, and he went sprawling. I knocked him out with the hilt of my sword. I felt pretty good, until his friends started to gang up on me.

Now, I'd like to say I marched bravely forward and beat the Zeus out of them, but that wasn't the case. Instead being the macho guy that I was, I ran behind a pile of rocks. That didn't help much, because I could hear their footsteps behind me. Suddenly, an idea formed in my head. I jumped out of my hiding place.

"Come and get me, you big uglies!" I called out to them. It wasn't the best taunt ever, but hey, I didn't have time to think of another one.

They turned around, and ran at me. _Just a little closer,_ I thought. Now they were only a few feet away. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. _Open, Open!_

Suddenly, the ground below their feet split apart, rumbling. They fell in the crevice, cursing in Ancient Greek. Now I could knock them out no problem. But more of the enemy was coming, and I don't think they had a problem with pummeling me to a pulp. So I stayed behind the rock, opening and closing the ground

I probably should explain this. You see, having an Olympian as a parent has its perks. We get traits from them. Like, if you're a child of Athena, then you're usually smart and wise, or if your dad is Hephaestus, then you're probably good at making stuff. But, if you have a powerful god as a parent, like one of the Big Three, then you also get really cool powers. Nico, a son of Hades, can do stuff like control skeletons and rocks, shadow travel, and tell if someone has died.(He can also put people to sleep, but Annabeth can already do that if you ask her about architecture.) Thalia, who's a daughter of Zeus, can control lightning. And Percy and I, our dad's Poseidon, so we can do lots of things, too. We can both control water and create storms. Poseidon read these parenting books, and it said something about how important it is to have each child be individual, blah, blah, blah. So he gave us different powers. Percy can do more water stuff, but I can do something else. Many people forget Poseidon is also the god of earthquakes, not just the sea. I can the ground and close it, sealing people, but I can't do it often. Like Nico, if I use it too much, I get tired and pass out.

That was what was going to happen if I didn't stop then. More and more people from the other team kept pouring in. Finally, I trapped them all, wiggling and trying to escape. I leaned back, my head on the rock, exhausted.

"You okay?" a voice appeared beside me. Leia had ditched her sword for a bow and arrow an Apollo camper probably dropped. "You look like you're going be sick."

I was too tired to speak, so I just weakly nodded my head.

"You have a cut." She said, touching it. I turned bright red. _Smooth, Alec._ Leia stepped back suddenly, her eyes wide.

"What?" Did I have something coming out of my nose or something?

"I-It's gone." She said, looking amazed. "Your cut just healed."

I looked at my arm. Sure enough, there was nothing there, just a little pink scar. That was impossible. It couldn't heal that fast on its own. I didn't even have to go in the water.

"How did-" I started to ask, but I was cut off by someone's horrible singing. And when I say horrible, I mean it was _really_ horrible.

"POP IT, LOCK IT, POLKA DOT IT!" someone shouted. Yep, Percy wanted the signal to be the Hoedown Throwdown. He said it would confuse the other team. Personally, I think he just wanted to do the dance. I saw Nico sprint towards the boundary line, followed by Percy and Malcolm. When he made it pass, cheers of victory roared throughout the forest. The flag changed from blood red with a boar, to midnight black with a skull and crossbones.

Before I could do anything, I felt a sword on my neck. Apparently Russell gained consciousness and didn't know when to quit. By the gods, Ares campers are a persistent people when trying to kill me. Just as he was about to swing, an arrow sprouted from his side. Leia looked surprised as her arrow made Russell fall down, again.

"Nice shot." I told her. "You had archery already?"

"No, how did I do that?" That got me very confused, but I guess it was beginner's luck. I remembered that I never told her my name.

"Well thanks anyway. I'm Alec Anderson." I stuck out my hand.

"Leia Arabell. **(A/N: It's a type of crossbow. Sounds fancy, no?)** Nice to meet you." She smiled and shook my hand.

We walked back to the other campers. Everyone was congratulating Nico, and clapping him on the back.

"It seems that we have a winner." Chiron said. "Congrats to the Poseidon te-" He stopped, dropping his bow. Chiron never drops his favorite weapon. I turned around to see what he was staring at.

Above Leia's head was a silver hologram of a deer. New campers got determined all the time. I racked my head for all of the gods' symbols, and nearly fell over.

That can't be…

Chiron regained his composure. "Goddess of the Hunt, Patroness of children and maidens. Rise, Leia Arabell, daughter of," he gulped. "Artemis."

**:O. A cliffie! Sorry to say folks, but I spent so much time typing this up, I forgot to write the third chapter. Sorry! I'll probably get into a quest next chapter, a little more action. And the whole Artemis thing, she wouldn't really break her oath. She's the responsible twin! Or would she? DUN DUN DUN! This is supposed to be a serious story, meaning that I'm trying to keep everyone in character and all. No cursing, no non kid-friendly themes, well, unless I say so. Yep….That is all. Review, review,review! (Please?)**


	3. Things Take An Unexpected Turn

**Hey guys! It's been a while…sorry: (. My computer is contaminated with a $#^ virus, so I'm pretty pissed off. Plus, I can't find my notebook, adding to my list of woes. But enough of my whining and excuses. I'm writing on my sister's computer, and just winging it. So this chapter is pretty sucky, I just made it up as I went along. Anyway, this is probably gonna be a long author's note, so skip if you like. Nothing really of importance. Once again, thanks to all my reviewers! You make me happy! I took your tips and decided not to write any author's notes in the story. I'm a talkative person, if you didn't realize that already. And first flamer! (I think..she did apologize..) I'll try not to rant but…it would have hurt me more w/o spelling mistakes. Plus, Percy would sound annoying…I'm talking through his brother! I'm sorry if it's annoying and boring, that's my humor, so I guess you'd hate me too. But thanks! As I say, you know you're getting greater, when you get haters, right? Or you story really sucks…just don't answer that.**

**DISCLAIMER: How about a rhyme this time? Just in case you weren't sure, just in case you didn't know….I sure as heck do not own PJO. Yeah, I'm cool like that.**

**HBOP-SS Chapter 3- Things Take an Unexpected Turn**

You'd think that the camp would be used to forbidden children after the whole Thalia, Nico, Percy/ Big Three fiasco. But this time, it was different. Artemis was supposed to be the responsible one. So what happened? That was what the whole camp seemed to wonder those next few days after capture-the-flag.

What I thought of the whole thing? I thought it was one huge misunderstanding. I seriously doubted Artemis found a guy who loved hunting, archery, little kids, and hated himself and his entire gender. So I became pretty good friends with Leia, who ended up an outcast. Everywhere she went, she got a bunch of stares and whispers.

"Why me?" Leia said as she, Nico, and I were at the beach, throwing rocks into the water. "All I know is some goat person-"

"Satyr." I corrected her.

"Whatever." She continued. "Some _satyr_ comes and tells me I need to go to camp. So I'm brought here, and told I need to train against monsters and I'm half god. Then, apparently my mom, who I thought was dead, apparently wasn't supposed to have me, and now everyone hates me."

"Life sucks." Nico agreed. "Life of a demigod really sucks. Life of a demigod who wasn't supposed to be born really, _really_-"

"Thank you, Mr. Positive."

"The point is," I said. "The gods break oaths all the time. It's nothing new. This was bound to happen sometime. So don't beat yourself up over it. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, well, try telling that to them." She glanced at the campers giving her looks behind us.

I wasn't quite sure what to say, because she had a point. I wanted to believe that there was a mistake or something, but Artemis had kept to herself. Chiron tried to contact her several times, but with no prevail.

We walked in silence for a bit, until Nico snickered and said, "Hey Alec, here comes your biggest fan."

I groaned at the little figure sprinting toward us. There was this 10-year-old Hermes camper, Todd, who decided that I was his role model after I saved him from a _dracaenae _chasing him up the hill. At first I was flattered, but it got old fast. He followed me around, and tried to do me favors all the time. It was useful for getting stuff outside of camp, but other than that, it annoyed the Hades out of me.

"Hi Alec! Ohmygoshtodayisoosunnydon'tyouthinkImeanIknowit'salwayssunnyherebutdoesn'ttodayseemalittlemoresunny?" Todd said when he reached us. Did I mention the kid had never-ending energy?

"Hi, Todd." I sighed. "How's it going?" Immediately I regretted asking him that.

Todd went through this very, very, _very_ long detailed description of his day. I tuned it out, hoping that it would end before dinnertime. So I just kept nodding, like I was paying attention.

"-And then it ate my socks, weird, right? Oh yeah! I almost forgot what I was going to tell you!" He said. "The Hunters are back!"

That snapped me out of my daydreaming. "Really? Why?"

"I don't know. But look! It's time for dinner! Bye!" And Todd took off.

"We should go too." Nico said. With that, we walked toward the pavilion.

After we sacrificed and went back to our seats, Chiron stood up to give announcements.

"Good evening campers. As you can see, the Hunters are back. Artemis is on a mission."

"A mission for what?" A camper called out.

"I was just getting to that." Chiron said, annoyed. He doesn't like it when people interrupt him. "Apparently, there has been a big problem down in the Underworld."

Everybody started talking then. Nothing really interesting has happened since the second Titan war. If there was something important going on, it'll probably lead to a quest.

Chiron cleared his throat. The pavilion immediately quieted down. "No need to be worried. I'm sure the Olympians have everything under control. Now, let's enjoy this dinner. Capture-the-flag after, in honor of the Hunters. That is all."

To cut the long story short, the Hunters beat us (again). No surprise there. Anyway, after the game, everybody all hung out by the beach. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Leia and I were talking, catching up on everything. The Ares kids were throwing sand at everybody. Apollo kids sun tanning. The Athena cabin was building a sand castle, with blueprints and everything. Hunters slapping guys. Usual camp stuff.

"So, do you know anything about this mission?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

"Nope." She shook her head. "Artemis just said it was important, and to bring the Hunters here until she comes back."

"How's life as a Huntress?" Percy said.

Thalia wrinkled her nose."Honestly, it's pretty boring. Nothing interesting. I miss being a camper."

Just then, Rachel, the camp Oracle, walked up to us. "Hey guys, how's- uh oh." Her eyes turned a dark green, and mist poured from her mouth.

The beach got quiet, with campers talking in excited whispers. "A quest!"

Rachel swayed side to side and turned to Percy, the voice of the Oracle of Delphi speaking.

_The moon goddess has started the chase,_

_You too shall enter this race,_

_Solve the mystery, find the tomb,_

_And save the world, or bring on its doom._

Rachel collapsed. We all rushed to her as she gained consciousness. "D-Did something happen?"

"It seems that we have a quest." Was Chiron's deep, philosophical answer. "And since it was directed to Percy, who will you choose to take along?

"That's easy." Percy said. "Grover, Annabeth?"

"'Course." Annabeth replied

"Going on a journey to get killed again. Fun." Grover said.

"So what, you guys either save or destroy the world? Harsh." I said.

There was a lot of talking going on about what the lines might mean, when Rachel screamed, "STOP!"

"There's...more…" She started shaking, and green mist poured out of her mouth as she faced me.

_In Hades' realm you'll find the stealer of souls,_

_Hidden among the ghosts and ghouls,_

_An old power will soon arise,_

_Making sure that Olympus dies._

With that, our Oracle collapsed again, and let me tell you, she wasn't as light as she looked.

Chiron flicked his tail nervously. "Two quests at the same time? Are their quests connected?"

"I don't know what just happened." Rachel replied, looking dazed. "All I saw in my mind were the words 'there's more'. What's going on?"

I just stood there, shocked. I never went on a quest before. Well, I'd fetched Mr. D grapes from California, but not a _real_ quest with adventure and danger. I knew I should've been scared, but I was excited, and ready to go.

"Well, let's go! I choose Nico and Leia to come with me. What are we standing here for? We got a world to save!" I started running towards Half-Blood Hill when Annabeth caught the collar of my shirt.

First of all, we're not at all prepared." She told me. "Plus, it's night. We should wait until morning. So we are fully rested and ready."

"So that settles it." Chiron announced. "Tomorrow morning, you all will set out on your quest. Get a good night's sleep."

We started making plans on where to go first when the Hunters shouted, "Wait!"

I hadn't noticed that Thalia had joined the rest of the Hunters. "Since Artemis is included in this quest, we think it's only fair we get some representation." She said.

"Thalia, you know very well about the '3' rule. If more than three demigods go, we could lose some-"Chiron argued.

"I know, Chiron." Thalia interrupted. "But we'll take that chance, for our lady. We decided that I'll go along."

"If you're absolutely sure, you will go with the younger half-bloods. I have a feeling these quests are connected somehow. Now, get your sleep, all of you. You'll need it." And Chiron walked, or trotted, away to the Big House.

We all said good night and went to our cabins, a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

**And so the plot thickens…*Cue dramatic music* The ending was crappy and rushed, but whatever. Finally, I got to the quests! Like it? Hate it? Review! And since I STILL can't find my notebook, I might as well wing the whole story… Next chapter coming up hopefully soon! **


	4. We Make It Rain Hot Dogs

**I'm not sure when you'll be reading this, but I swear I started this an hour after I posted the last chapter. Trying to write faster. Anyway, review and all that good stuff. One more thing before you start reading: why is it that that one Huntress is called a Huntress, but collectively, they're called the Hunters? Or are they called the Huntresses? I need to read the books again…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, okay? I don't anything, because I'm a sad, sad, person. *Sobs and runs into emo corner*Now look what you did! Might as well write some emo poetry to go along with it* Read this while I think of something:**

**HBOP-SS Chapter 4: We Make It Rain Hot Dogs**

That night, I had the worst nightmare I've had in a long time.

I was in a desert, the middle of nowhere. Sand was blowing everywhere, making everything look hazy, as if I was looking through orange cellophane. It was hot and muggy, and I didn't like it. I started to look for a way out, when a desert snake stopped in front of me. It slithered a few feet, and then looked back, as if it wanted me to follow it. Being desperate to get out of the desert, I did.

I followed it for what seemed like forever. When I was about to give up, the snake stopped. I looked around. We were still in the desert, the same place we started. I wanted to strangle the snake for making me run for nothing, but it disappeared. I glanced up, and there was a door in front of me.

It practically screamed danger, but I had a strange urge to open it. I was wondering how a random door just appeared in the middle desert, when a strong wind almost made fall over. Sand was blowing everywhere, making me completely blind. Sand storm. The wind kept blowing at me, and the next thing I knew I go blown to the door. And started falling.

You know those cartoons where they start falling and then they smash into the ground like a pancake? Well, I couldn't smash into a pancake. I just kept falling, and falling, and falling. I could see the ground about 30 feet below me, but I never hit it. It was getting really boring, until the ground opened up and sucked me in.

I landed on my back side, hard. Now, I was in a cave full of mist. It was dark and damp, and smelled like the bathrooms at school on Mystery Meat Day (Trust me, you don't want to know).

_Why hello there, little godling._ A voice echoed from the cave.

"Uh, hi." I said. Might as well try a nice approach. "Who are you?"

_Silly hero, _The voice said cackled. _So foolish and naïve. You'll find out soon._

The thick mist was starting to suffocate me, so I started climbing the walls, going back out of the hole.

_Trying to run away, I see? _The voice sneered. _Come back, coward!_

I was going to tell the voice that it was the one hiding from me, when the hole closed and green plants grew and started to choke me.

_Enjoy the reign of the gods while you can, _The voice seemed to come from everywhere. _It won't last forever. _ The vines tightened, and I blacked out.

"Alec! Wake up!" Percy yelled, shaking my shoulder. "Big day today! Get dressed and meet us at Half-Blood Hill in five minutes."

I looked around my cabin. Same bunk beds, same shield Tyson made, same smelly socks on Percy's side of the room. _It was just a dream,_ I told myself. I got dressed quickly and left for Half-Blood Hill.

"Does everyone have their emergency ambrosia and nectar?" Chiron asked us all. "Mortal money? A pouch of drachmas?"

"Yes, Mom." I said, "Can we go now?"

We piled into the camp van disguised as strawberry delivery. We talked about where we were going first. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were headed to Olympus to get more information on Artemis' mission, while Nico, Leia, Thalia, and I were headed to the Underworld. Argus, our security guard, as well as chauffeur, pulled up at the bus station.

We got out of the van when my stomach started growling. I remembered I woke up late and forgot to eat breakfast. "Hey, let's go grab a bite to eat before we go." I said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Boys." She muttered. "We can't take a break now! We have to help Artemis!"

I knew we should have just gotten on the bus and eat later, but my growling stomach couldn't let me think. "Just a quick sec." I said. "Let's go to that hot dog stand over there." I pointed to a stand without customers right by the bus station.

Leia looked confused. "Was that there before? I didn't see it."

"Probably just the ADD. Come on." I said as I walked towards the stand.

In big, black bold letters on the cart that even I could read said: **KIDDIE HOT DOG STAND! BEST HOT DOGS IN TOWN!** I figured that it probably had, like, toys for kids who order or something.

Boy, was I completely wrong.

"One hot dog with the works, please." I told the lady behind the stand. She had a baggy shirt and apron on with a cap covering her face.

"Coming right up." She said in a creepy voice.

As we waited for her to finish cooking the hot dog, I decided to have a little small talk.

"So…How long have you been in the hot dog business?" I asked.

"Oh, not long. But I've been making food for centuries." The hot dog woman replied as steam came from the hot dog.

Centuries? I decided to just go along with it, because this lady seemed a little wacko. "Ookay. Say, do you know what's in a hot dog?" It was an ongoing joke New Yorkers asked hot dog vendors, because they would make up crazy answers.

"Hm? I don't know what's in a regular hot dog, but I use special hot dogs I make myself. From kids." Crazy Hot Dog Lady said nonchalantly.

We all gave her strange looks. From all of the weird answers I've ever gotten, and believe me, some were very strange, this was the craziest of them all.

"K-kids?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Simply delicious." She turned to face me, and I got a good look at her face. It was greenish-grayish, and definitely not human. She looked like a stereo-typical witch, except she didn't have a broomstick.

"Woah. What's going on here?" Nico said as we backed up.

"I am Lamia." The hot dog witch lady cackled. "You see, I didn't use to be like this. I was actually really beautiful actually."

"Someone has a big ego." Leia whispered.

"In fact, Zeus loved me." Lamia continued. "We had several children. That is, until that wretched Hera killed all my poor children. I soon grew angry, and I decided, if I can't have any children, then no one will!"

"I remember you!" Thalia pointed at her. "You turned into a monster. Then you kidnapped kids and ate them, right?"

"Heavens no! Not anymore, at least. Do you know how fattening kids can be?" Lamia shook her head in disgust. "And you little demigods will end up as hot dogs!" And she tackled us to the ground.

I kicked her in the stomach and she slammed into the hot dog stand, kid-dogs flying everywhere. I got Wavecrest, my sword, out and went to fight her. I thought it was going to be an easy fight, when her hands changed to claws and parried my attack. Nico tried to slash her from behind, but she turned and spat green liquid at him.

"Watch out! She spits out poison!" Thalia called out. She and Leia couldn't shoot their arrows because Nico and I were too close.

"Now you tell us."

"I shall cook you alive!" Lamia threw Nico and me into a nearby building.

_BOOM!_ Our heads cracked against the brick wall. I shook my head. My vision was fuzzy, but I saw Thalia using her hunting knives against Lamia. With the poison and the claws, Thalia was having a hard time defending herself.

Thalia kept backing up, until she was in front of a dead end. Lamia was about to deliver the final strike when I heard: "EAT THIS!"

And a hot dog flew straight into Lamia's surprised mouth. Leia was by the stand, firing hot dog after hot dog with her bow like there was no tomorrow.

Thalia got up and took this chance to swipe while Lamia was still in shock. She sliced her head clean off as the hot dog shower ended. Lamia changed into dust with a screech and blew away.

"I am never, ever, ever, going to eat a hot dog after this." I groaned, my head throbbing.

Thalia was looking at Leia with gratitude. "Thanks. You were pretty good with that bow."

Leia blushed. "Well, I am Artemis' daughter after all."

The look of gratitude quickly changed into offended. "Excuse me?"

I realized that I didn't tell Thalia about that. And from her expression, I was guessing she wasn't very happy about it.

"Come on," I said weakly. "We got a lot of talking to do on the bus."

And we went to the bus station, leaving the massive pile of hot dogs behind us.

**And scene! Ah... you had to open you're big mouth Leia. I sense a catfight coming on! So… what'd you think? Tell me! I'm not very good at action scenes, as you can see, but I tried. Ha! Updated in a week. Very proud of my lazy self. It took FOREVER to find a monster that Rick Riordan didn't use yet. Lamia is an actual mythical monster, though I made up what she looked like and stuff, because the myth just said she turned into a monster. Anyway, I'm going to Philadelphia on Friday, the city Monday, on a cruise next week to Canada, and then Varsity swimming right away. So no updates in about 2 weeks or so :(. Review and I'll give you virtual Canadian bacon when I get back! :D**


	5. Greetings From That Freaky Waffle

**Hello people of the internet! Thanks so much for all who reviewed. *Throws the virtual bacon to reviewers as promised* As for the people who didn't review…*gives death glares and sends every non reviewer to Tartarus* **

**Aha just kidding. I'm not much of a reviewer myself, because I usually read a story after it's complete and I don't bother or I forget. You guys wanna help me change my ways? :) REVIEW! My goal is to have 5 reviews each **

**chapter. If not, that's cool too, a little disappointing, but I don't like it when people demand reviews. It's not me. Anyway, thanks for poseidongirl14 and my friend Sarah for reviewing each chapter so far! Thanks so much! **

**(Although Sarah seems to be very nitpicky… Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days…Hannah Montana moment .)**

**That was my Author's Note for Chapter 5, perky, right? Anyway, I made the Varsity team! (Not that you care.) And I am TIRED. Sadly, this isn't Chapter 5. It's an Author's sad announcement. So here it is:**

**I'm really a Mexican waffle who enjoys long walks on the beach, and I secretly read about iguanas.**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Okay, seriously? I'm stopping this project. For now. I know you guys are DYING to know why.(Not really you loser.*Who was talking to you?*….) Long story short? Bah, who am I kidding, I don't do short stories. Anyway, I **

**was looking at all these neat buttons when I signed in on fanfiction. Usually I just go over to upload the document, but I saw something interesting: story stats. I clicked on it. I got 600 hits (Thanks a ton guys!), but that's not **

**the point. I looked at the views from chapter 1 to chapter 4. And I saw that I lost 314 people by chapter 4. I know, it sounds bratty, I should be grateful for any viewers, not everyone's gonna read all the chapters, blah blah **

**blah. But that got me to read the whole story for the first time, and sadly, I realized if I had come across this story, I probably wouldn't have read the whole thing. So I've decided to rewrite the whole story. Not from scratch, **

**just better. I need some time to plan this story, give it more of a definite shape, if that made any sense. And when I'm ready, I'll rewrite the chapters. Sorry to the people who liked this story. Give me a month, and I'll give you **

**the time frame then on this page/ AN thing. But for now, I'm just gonna have fun. I kept feeling like there was this huge deadline to hurry and write, and with varsity, summer hw and crap, it was stressful. I do have some one **

**shots or short stories I dreamt of(Long story) and might upload soon, but for now, enjoy the rest of your summer! And stay away from those darn creepers, kiddies! Sha-bang Sha-boom OUT! Pfft..this penname is stupid. I **

**think I'm gonna change it to…Rainbow the Fish Pony(Tyson's hippocampus)…Yup. So next time you see a story by RainbowTheFishPony, That's me! :D**

**~Sha-bang Sha-boom/RainbowTheFishPony**


End file.
